sigehold_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
The Freeborn Corsairs
From a series on Songs and Stories of Sigehold History Written by Nestori in the style of the Brass Coast. He wrote it in memory of the Freeborn Storm that was ultimately destroyed by the Grendel. He never, however, got to sing it to any member of the Brass Coast before he died. Lyrics The Sea was Dire The Winds were High The Grendel straight ahead The light had gone No Shore in sight The Captain raised her head “Freeborn, if you cannot find the courage in you to fight You’re better off in the drink than cowering in my sight.” Well-the-crew they laughed And went to work And set their ship for war They set the sails and grit their teeth as rain began to pour The brine grew foul The wind now howled The crew they kept their heads And with a smile, they sang out loud and this is what they said Ohhhh Ohhhh Raise your Cutlass in the air We’ll cut you down And run you to ground We’re Freeborn Corsairs Ohhhh Ohhhh If you cross us then you’ll see We’re the vicious bastards That’ll throw you to the sea We’re the vicious bastards That’ll throw you to the sea The Grendel ships came through the mist Their sails were set for war Their eyes shone red, Their blades well fed, And savage to the core. “Don’t forget” The captain said, “They bleed as well as we” “So stick your blades where it hurts and twist until they scream” Ohhhh Ohhhh Raise your Cutlass in the air We’ll cut you down And run you to ground We’re Freeborn Corsairs Ohhhh Ohhhh If you cross us then you’ll see We’re the vicious bastards That’ll throw you to the sea We’re the vicious bastards That’ll throw you to the sea The battle raged it on and on With no side giving ground The Grendel fought like vicious beasts But The Freeborn were unbowed And though they were outnumbered, they still drew Grendel blood They’d fight the bastards to their last, of that they understood. Ohhhh Ohhhh Raise your Cutlass in the air We’ll cut you down And run you to ground We’re Freeborn Corsairs Ohhhh Ohhhh If you cross us then you’ll see We’re the vicious bastards That’ll throw you to the sea We’re the vicious bastards That’ll throw you to the sea (Sang Quietly) The storm now gone, the water calm The battle long since met The heroes of our story, well… sadly the sea has claimed its debt They fought with pride and courage, and ambition in their hearts, Their loyalty, Wisdom, Vigilance now sadly has depart And though in life were Prosperous, in death they can now tell The story of how they gave no ground, and fought the battle well Ohhhh Ohhhh Raise your Tankards in the air For the lives that they’ve given We’ll drink to the spirits '--Drink--' of the Freeborn Corsairs Ohhhh Ohhhh Of all that you might meet they’re the salty sea-dogs That will keep the freeborn free (Sang Loudly) But don’t be fooled by such sad tales of misery and loss, the heroes in our tale still live in all our hearts And if you listen closely, on dark and stormy nights You’ll the hear the sound of singing, and of spoiling for a fight! Ohhhh Ohhhh Raise your Cutlass in the air We’ll cut you down And run you to ground We’re Freeborn Corsairs Ohhhh Ohhhh If you cross us then you’ll see We’re the vicious bastards That’ll throw you to the sea Ohhhh Ohhhh Raise your Cutlass in the air We’ll cut you down And run you to ground We’re Freeborn Corsairs Ohhhh Ohhhh Of the freeborn you will see We’re the vicious bastards That’ll throw you to the sea We’re the vicious bastards That’ll throw you to the sea